It is known to adjustably connect the head of a golf club to its shaft so that the loft angle of the club can be changed and a single club can be used in place of a set of clubs. These clubs are in the patent literature sometimes referred to as "universal clubs." Examples of known "adjustable loft" or "universal" golf clubs are disclosed by the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,452, granted Jan. 14, 1936, to Gunnar Rusing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,794, granted Aug. 31, 1937, to Ray Pester; U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,079, granted Sep. 10, 1940, to Clair G. Horton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,287, granted Nov. 29, 1960, to R. D. Brouwer; U.S Pat. No. 3,601,399, granted Aug. 24, 1971, to Martyn L. Agens and Robert S. Wallace; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,666, granted Nov. 7, 1989, to Rokuro Hosoda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,779, granted Jan. 28, 1992, to Brett A. Ungermann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,553, granted Jul. 28, 1992, to Stevan M. Divnick and U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,087, granted Jul. 27, 1999, to Elaine Simone Emberton, George Thomas Harvey and Thomas Ramsey Watson. An adjustable head golf club is also disclosed by British Patent No. 8864, granted May 10, 1892.
There is a need for an adjustable loft golf club that is adjustable for an infinite number of loft angles between the loft angle of a putter and the loft angle of a driving iron. There is also a need for such a golf club that is capable of being constructed from state-of-the-art materials and constructed to include state-of-the-art shaft and head shapes, and which is strong and durable yet simple in construction.